furryfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Anthrocon 2007
Anthrocon 2007 fue la la undécima convención anual furry de Anthrocon. Se realizó en el fin de semana del 5 al 8 de julio de 2007 en el hotel Westin y el David L. Lawrence Convention Center en Pittsburgh, Pensilvania. * Tema: "Looking To the Future" (Mirando hacia el Futuro) Asistencia Se agotaron las habitaciones regulares para la convención el 1 de febrero. Se ofreció alojamiento altenativo en el hotel Omni William Penn. Hacia el 26 de marzo se reservarón más de 3000 noches entre ambos hoteles con un pico de 750Omni Sold Out? - Uncle Kage, foros de Anthrocon (26 de marzo de 2007, en inglés) y para el 16 de junio había más de 1800 preregistros comparados a los 1700 del año anteriorAnthrocon pre-registration extended by one day! - LiveJournal de Uncle Kage (16 de junio de 2007, en inglés). La asistencia oficial a la convención fue de 2849 personas, incluyendo 202 superpatrocinadores. Además, hubo 353 fursuiters en el desfile de fursuits. Se reclamó un Récord Mundial Guinness por "Mayor cantidad de mascotas en un desfile" y está en proceso de verificación. La oganización Guinness World Records podía estar presente al año siguiente para verificar un nuevo récord. Caridad La caridad de la convención ese año fue Animal FriendsAnimal Friends is Anthrocon's 2007 Charity! - Rigel, LiveJournal de Anthrocon (17 de febrero de 2007, en inglés). Se recolectaron 6608 dólares a tra veés de donaciones iniciales con 1000 dólares más donados por Time Warner en octubre''Anthrocon Receives Time Warner Community Service Grant For 2007 Charity Work'' - Rigel, comunidad LiveJournal de Anthrocon (11 de noviembre de 2007, en inglés). Relación con equipos de béisbol Los medios de Pittsbourgh fueron generalmente cálidos con la cobertura del evento. Los medios de Chicago, en cambio, no lo fueron tanto: por ejemplo, Paul Sullivan de ChicagoSports.com lamentó la realización de la convención después de que los Chicago Cubs se mudaron a un hotel diferente para su serie se juegos contra los Pittsburgh Pirates debido a la convención. No mencionó si los Cubs iban a estar en el Westin Convention Center o el Omni William Penn. Los Pirates ganaron la serie, 2 juegos a 1, sin duda con tantos furries asistientes. Los Pirates habían acogido previamente a los líderes de la división, los Milwaukee Brewers antes de la serie contra los Cubs y los Brewers estuvieron en el mismo hotel de la convención. Durante el infortunado viaje, los Brewers reportaron varias experiencias desagradable con los furries, etiquetándolos de "espeluznantes" e incluso oyeron ruidos fuertes y molestos de "ladridos" toda la noche (es de notar, sin embargo, que ni Anthrocon ni el Westin recibieron quejas de ruidos de los Brewers). Al anunciante de los Brewers, Jim Powell, se le cita haber dicho: "Subir por el ascensor fue una experiencia desagradable cuando estás encerrado con un grupo de gente que parece como si no habían dejado el sótano de su madre desde la última convenciónA Hair-Raising Time In Pittsburgh - del sitio web de la red de radio de los Brewers. Después de la convención, los Brewers experimentaron un declive mayor, perimitiendo a los Cubs acercarse al liderazgo en pocos juegos. Los bloggers llamarían a esto la "Maldición de los Furries"Brewers suffer the "Curse of the Furries" - jueves, 2 de agosto de 2007 (en inglés). Invitados de honor * El actor de doblaje Rob PaulsenAnthrocon's first guest of honor named - Uncle Kage, LiveJournal de Anthrocon (19 de agosto de 2006, en inglés)Anthrocon 2007's guests of honor! - Uncle Kage, LiveJournal de Anthrocon (12 de noviembre de 2006. en inglés) * El escritor de libros de cómic Mark Evanier * La artista Pogo y animadora Carolyn Kelly Trivia * Un par de eventos fueron cancelados por el pesonal de la convención (notablemente, el Fursuit Dodgeball y "Recess!") porque ponían en riesgo la iluminación y el techo de la convención. * Tres "/b/tards" de 4chan y 7chan llegaron el jueves para "asaltar" la convención. Se quedaron afuera cruzando la calle bajo la lluvia, soteniendo letreros de con los textos "POOL'S CLOSED" y "YƖFF IN HELL, FURFAGS"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxiKH6RXvqI Video de conversaciones con los "protestantes" - Chris C. (26 de julio de 2007). Uncle Kage y Giza salieron con sombrillas para ellos, las cuales acepataron a pesar de "odiar a los furries". Los /b/tards también vandalizaron el tablero de mensajes de la convención afuera de The Zoo, incluyendo la publicación de Longcat, multitud de mensajes "DESU", muchos mensajes sobre "expertos en arañas" y más. Un número de pictochats de Nintendo Ds usados durante la convención fue saboteado con spam con muestras de la protesta, publicado bajo el nombre de "Kage". *Alrededor de 32 000 dólares se pagaron a los artistas en el Callejón de Artistas, un icremento de casi 12 000 dólares con respecto al año anterior. Se planeó auentar el número de puestos a 120 para el año siguiente, debido a que muchos no pudieron tener uno de los 80 puestos el viernes (cuando hubo 114 inscripciones) o el sábado (113)2007 Artists Alley Report Duncan da Husky (julio 10 de 2007, en inglés). Cobertura de medios * Carpenter, Mackenzie. "Anthrocons convention turns city into 'real zoo'", Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, 7 de julio de 2007. Obtenido el 11 de julio de 2007. Fragmento: :"Dr. Conway es idéntico al nativo de Pittsburgh Jeff Goldblum, excepto que más joven y bajo, con gafas de vidrio de botellaa con una bata blanca de laboratorio con "Mad Scientist Union Local 3.14" adornando la parte de atrás". * Sullivan, Paul. "Lions and Tigers and Cubs, Oh My", Chicago Sports, 6 de julio 2007. Obtenido el 11 de julio de 2007. Fragmento: :"Hay mucha gente vestida como animal caminando por las recepciones del hotel aquí, pero por lo visto, ninguno de ellos son Cachorros. Se me ha explicado que Pittsbourgh es la ciudad anfitriona de Anthrocon 2007... Los Brewers estuvieron en el mismo hotel que la loca gente animal esta semana, pero los Cubs decidieron cambiar de hotel cuando les informaron el invierno pasado sobre la convención. Qué bueno. Es má que suficiente lidiar con admiradores buscando autógrafos en la recepción del hotel. No hay necesidad de beber en el bar del hotel junto a un hombre vestido como un mapache". * Togneri, Chris. "Furries purr over Pittsburgh reception", Pittsburgh Tribune-Review, 6 de julio de 2007. Obtenido el 11 de julio de 2007. * "Furries Return For Annual Convention", KDKA, 7 de julio de 2007. Obtenido el 20 de oct 2008. * "Furries Return To Pittsburgh", WTAE-TV, 6 de julio de 2007. Obtenido el 11 junio de 2007. Referencias Enlaces externos * Comentario de The Dugout, un blog sobre béisbolde grandes ligas